1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Compounds, 2-ethyl-2-adamanthyl methacrylate and p-hydroxystyrene, resins having structural units derived therefrom and resist compositions contain these resin are described in Patent document, JP2003-107708-A.